


Gundham x Kazuichi smut

by clearlyashh



Series: Mental Illness caused me to write smut [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearlyashh/pseuds/clearlyashh
Summary: Gundham and Kazuichi has some fun ;)
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Mental Illness caused me to write smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118330
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Gundham x Kazuichi smut

Today was the day of Gundham's party. Everyone in his class showed up for this extravagant event. Gundham was most excited about Kazuichi showing up for he had a special surprise for him. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
"Welcome to my fortress of the dark kingdoms." Gundham said, welcoming in his companions.

~time skip till later in the party because the author is a lazy sack of trash like nagito~

Gundham beckoned Kazuichi to himself while no one was watching. Kazuichi knew exactly what what Gundham meant and complied. Gundham lead Kazuichi to his room.  
Warning the LEMON shall commence ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Gundham pinned Kazuichi to his bed and started to roughly kiss him, clearly desperate for something more. Kazuichi moaned into the kiss giving Gundham the chance to sneak his tongue into Kazuichi's mouth. They fought for dominance, Gundham ultimately winning, decided to explode every inch of Kazuichi's mouth. Gundham parts lips with Kazuichi.

"Take off your feeble clothes, kitten." Gundham commanded in a harsh tone. Kazuichi stripped off his coveralls, leaving him it only his boxers. " I said all of them." Gundham growled lowly in his kitten's ear. Kazuichi then slowly pulled down his boxers, his erect penis sprang out.

"Wow, you're already so hard, its pathetic."

"Only for you, master."

Gundham sank to his knees ready to punish he poor kitten. He gripped his partner's hard member, moving his hand up and down, jerking him off. Gundham planned to over simulate his kitten until he was crying, and nothing was going to stop him.

"n-ngn" Kazuichi moaned, " i-it feels so g-good."

"It better feel good." 

Gundham worked up his pace, bringing Kazuichi to his climax. The sticky cum shot all over Gundham hands.

"You've made a mess all over your masters hand," Gundham growled, "you better clean it up."

Gundham stuck his hand in front of Kazuchi mouth signaling for his kitten to start licking it up. Kazuichi's wet tongue lapped up his own semen, revolting at the action, yet still  
pleasing his master.

"Now its time for the main course." Gundham pulled his pants off revealing his girthy length. Kazuichi stared in aw at the monster of cock, a solid 8 inches, presented to him. Gundham reached over towards Kazuichi, manhandling him so that his ass faced Gundham. "You better be ready for this." Gundham whispered in Kazuichi's ear before forcefull shoving his cock into Kazuichi's ass.

Pain surged through Kazuichi, his unprepared asshole throbbing at the sudden stretch. Gundham stayed there for a second, giving Kazuichi only a second to adjust. Even still the pain was unbearable but Kazuichi knew he had to take it, for he knew he has to please his master.

Not a moment later Gundham pulls out before slamming right back in. Kazuichi moaned out in pain and pleasure. After a while of doing this with Gundhum he has grown to love the pain. Gundham hearing Kazuichis pained moans, slams harder into Kazuichi, repeatedly thrusting.

Kazuichi let out strangled moans, letting the pleasure build up inside him. With every thrust Kazuichi grows closer to climaxing. As Gundham slams into Kazuichi's ass, he reaches towards Kazuichi's head firmly grasping his hair. Kazuichi arches his back from the sudden pulling of his hair, a moan escaping his lips. Gundhum's thrust start to become sloppier, an obvious sign of him getting close.

Grunts flow out of Gundham's mouth like water, "I'm cl-close kitten"

"A-AH, me too" Kazuichi moaned out, feeling the knot in his stomach building. Gundham thrusted a couple more time before letting his seed spill into Kazuichi. Moans spilled out of his mouths as he climaxed with a shudder, his cum spraying on the sheets beneath him. 

Gundham pulls out as Kazuichi passes out on the bed. "You did so well, kitten." he said is pulls Kazuichi into his chest before falling asleep.


End file.
